The present invention provides an automatic pool water level regulator for maintaining the pool water level within specified upper and lower limits.
One of the almost daily chores associated with pool maintenance is pool water level regulation. After a heavy rain, for instance, the pool water level may become so high that a skimmer-type filter recessed in the sides of the pool may become inoperative since floating debris can not enter the filter. Pool water level may fall below acceptable levels due to many factors including evaporation, splashing action and leakage. If the pool water is too low, floating debris also can not enter the skimmer-type filters. Ordinarily, a pool circulating system will have an intake positioned not far below the normal pool water level. If the pool water level falls below the intake level, the pump will draw in air, probably to the detriment of the circulating pump, and the pool water will not be able to circulate. Also, low pool water levels may also make swimming hazardous.
To overcome the problem of having a pool water level too high or too low, pool owners in the past have been required to manually add water in the event that the water level is too low or to manually drain water by opening a drain valve when the water level is too high. For in-ground type pools, draining the pool would further require pumping possibly through the circulating pump. Manual regulation is obviously disadvantageous since human presence and labor are required.
It is not uncommon to provide automatic fluid regulators using a mechanically connected float and valve apparatus. Examples of patents showing ordinary floats and valves are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,417 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,552 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,035 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,610 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,451 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,393
None of these references are specifically applicable to swimming pools and none could be modified for use in conjunction with the swimming pools.
Patent No. 4,342,125 shows an apparatus for regulating pool water level automatically, but the apparatus is physically located within the pool. This presents obvious disadvantages including placing obstructions in the pool and restricting use of a pool ladder which is required for supporting the device in the pool. The apparatus does not have the means to remove water but can only add water. Also, the apparatus is relatively complicated and requires metal parts which can become corroded.